


we belong to moments

by apareciums



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apareciums/pseuds/apareciums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sakurai doesn’t realize prior to taking this course, is that he will spend most of his time listening to two of his classmates arguing over the entirety of the semester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we belong to moments

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fill for SASO's bonus round based on this [prompt](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CGZ4i-kUcAAD0Zn.png). also, I'm so sorry Sakurai...

When Sakurai’s mother calls a month into his first year of university to check up on his well-being, he doesn’t know where to begin.

 

He’s definitely going to mention that he has a _wonderful_ roommate by the name of Aomine Daiki, who spends so much time playing basketball but never makes time for studying, leading him to force and bribe Sakurai into tutoring him the day before midterms. It definitely does not annoy Sakurai that Aomine leaves all his clothes and trinkets lying around haphazardly for him to trip over, giving him wonderful bruises in the shape of perfect circles due to the very hard basketballs. And he definitely does not force Sakurai to eat with him just so Aomine doesn’t have to cook for himself. 

Roommate situation? Peachy.

His classes are a different story.

Sakurai enjoys being an art major. His love for manga inspired him to draw, which evolved into his current interest in illustration. The first year gives Sakurai a lot of room to explore other classes as well, so one of the classes he takes as an elective is astronomy.

It’s considered a bird course, an easy course, and Sakurai is a diligent and studious student so he knows that with hard work, the class will help bring his GPA up. It’s an added bonus, since he’s always been interested in knowing about the stars and planets, and how these seemingly huge balls of gas make up a small portion of such an infinite galaxy. 

What Sakurai doesn’t realize prior to taking this course, is that he will spend most of his time listening to two of his classmates arguing over the entirety of the semester.

Sakurai tries, he _really, really_ tries to stay focused, but it doesn’t help that his classmates particularly enjoy debating with each other.

“Midorima, Midorima, Midorima--actually, can I call you Shin-chan?” the shorter of the two asks. 

“No, you will not, Takao,” Midorima states irritably. “Cancer is ranked 11th today and I can’t let my guard down for a minute. I can’t focus with you around.”

“Oh~ I’m a disruption?” Takao laughs and continues in a muffled tone, “Oha Asa also said Cancer’s lucky item is a close friend, so I am ready to be your sacrifice! No need to thank me. Today, my company is all yours.”

Midorima reaches up to push his glasses back and scoffs. “Don’t be absurd. As if I need your company for the day.”

Sakurai is definitely not finding their every conversation interesting, oh, not at all. He takes a second to turn around and peek at their faces. Midorima may have scoffed, but his cheeks are sporting a light pink tinge. Sakurai doesn’t understand how a human being is able to simultaneously display irritation, joy, and embarrassment all at once. 

When he turns his attention on Takao, he sees that Takao is already staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Sakurai squeaks and quickly turns around, opting to awkwardly scratch his elbow--oh shit--wait, maybe his back? Or would his hair be more natural? His hands are flailing at this point, which the professor mistakes for Sakurai raising his hand to answer the question just asked.

“Shin-chan--I mean Cancer--I mean--I’m so sorry!” Sakurai frantically apologizes, quickly standing up and bowing in angles over 90 degrees. The class is laughing. He hears Takao howling the loudest. When he quickly tries to survey the damage around the classroom, he catches Midorima’s red, glaring face and slowly slumps down in his chair.

 

Despite having that one traumatic experience, Sakurai cannot seem to stop eavesdropping on Midorima and Takao’s conversations. His excuse is that they are always sitting behind him and they aren’t exactly the most quiet people in the world, so Sakurai simply hears, despite not always wanting to.

One time, Takao teases Midorima by saying, “Hey Shin-chan, did you know Cancer’s lucky item today was some mind blowing sex?”

Midorima responds with a rough cough. "I'll maim you, Takao."

It’s Sakurai’s turn to blush and sink even lower in his chair. Since the whole fiasco a few weeks ago, he’s been forced to lay low. This is the first time that they mentioned something so intimate. He’s praying his hair covers his ears enough since they have the tendency to turn extremely red upon embarrassment. 

Luckily, there were no snide remarks or snickers. He’s just hoping that this semester will be over with so he can be free from the two of them. 

 

The professor announces at the beginning of class that the lesson is going to be about supernovas. 

Sakurai and the rest of the class are opening up their textbooks to the assigned readings when he hears Takao speak in a really bored tone, “So… Do you want a blow job after this, Shin-chan?” 

A couple of seconds pass before Midorima sighs dejectedly. “Yes.” 

Sakurai lets out a deep breath he didn’t know he was even holding. He’s listening way too intently now, a myriad of questions pouring through his head--when did their relationship progress to this? Has he been missing some vital signs? He has always known that Takao fancied Midorima, but he never expected Midorima to show any interest. Maybe some, but not to this extent.

“Great, come to my room again later. Maybe we can invite the apologetic mushroom over there to join us,” Takao hums. 

“I’M SO SORRY. I WILL NEVER LISTEN IN ON YOU AGAIN!” Sakurai panics and continuously apologizes to an amused Takao and a wide-eyed Midorima who’s quietly trying to hide behind his notebook. 

“Sakurai… Is there a problem?” the professor asks in annoyance. 

“Yes. I’m so sorry, but I would like to be excused for the rest of this class.”

 

The astronomy course may have been the most traumatic experience of his life, and for a few weeks after the class ends, Sakurai avoids the night. He avoids looking at the sky in general, in fear he will see Cancer and Scorpio’s constellation in the form of Midorima and Takao’s jarring faces, haunting his everyday life. 

However, he sees them walking together a few months later, hands intertwined and faces bright. He didn’t pick up much from the class, but Sakurai believes that Scorpio and Cancer together emit the brightest light and puts to shame every constellation he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> no one is safe from Takao's hawk eye  
> I need to stop writing long things and probably post smaller things...  
> beta'd by the ever so lovely Julie!!


End file.
